


Скай, как небо

by TaniTani



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaniTani/pseuds/TaniTani
Summary: СовременноеAU: С появлением двух полосок на тесте жизнь Кларк не переворачивается с ног на голову и не меняется кардинально. Как раз наоборот - все, наконец, становится на свои места.





	Скай, как небо

Октавия возвращается домой ближе к полудню, когда солнце уже высоко в небе. Ей хочется поскорее выбрать из своей одежды, в которой она провозглашает больше суток на дежурство в госпитале. Она скидывает кеды, забирает их на полку для обуви и ожидает появления Беллами со своим привычным "Эй, О! Завтрак или душ?", Уже зная, что выберет, но никто не выходит встречать ее. На вешалке нет его куртки и не хватает связки ключей на обычном месте.

Бросается в глаза, нет его ноутбука и зарядка. Автоответчик мигает красным, а возле телефона стопка писем. Октавия хмурится, закусывает нижнюю губу и перебирает бумагу, которые имеют оплаченные наперед счетчики за свет, воду и все остальное. Они сообщают о баснословных скидках. Я хотел бы узнать, что она потеряла еще на прошлой неделе. Следующее сообщение начинается с шума улицы и, наконец, она слышит это:

\- Эй, О! - говорит Белл, перекрывая все остальные звуки. - Я не смог дозвониться тебе на мобильный.

Блейк-младшая достает устройство из маленького рюкзачка.

\- Разрядился, - произносит она вслух, немного обиженно, будто Беллами может услышать.

Теперь у нее есть понятные причины. И, наверное, Белла просто вызывала меня, и она уже тут понапридумывала себе черт и что.

О, продолжает записывать голос ее брата - серьезность зашкаливает.

Пробегает по позвоночнику вниз от этих слов.

\- Мне предложили место в ФБР.

\- О, Господи, Белл, ты такой дурак, - шипит, что октавия на манеру рассерженной кошки, чувствуя себя глупой из-за своих выдумок и опасений.

\- Ты же знаешь, как долго я хотел этого, да? Только есть одно "Но" - мне придется уехать в Вашингтон на время обучения. Я думал над этим пару недель, - Она буквально чувствует, как ее брат мнется и пытается подобрать слова. _Пара недель? _Почему она узнает только сейчас? - Это не так уж и ужасно, как звучит. И всего на несколько месяцев. Поэтому, О, я согласился на эту работу. Мы ведь сможем созваниваться и встречаться по праздникам, да? К тому же, ты вечно ноешься, что должна жить своей жизнью - отличная возможность показать себя, сестренка. Это ненадолго, я обещаю. На заднем плане слышна возня, какой-то треск и женский голос оповещает о посадке на какой-то рейс.

\- И, кажется, я так долго думал обо всем этом, что не успеваю сказать тебе лично, - Наконец, признается он. Брюнетка часто хлопает ресницами, пытаясь осмыслить все вышесказанное, но получается у нее так себе. - Я оплатил квартиру на месяц вперед, забил холодильник едой и оставил тебе немного денег на крайний случай, хорошо? Я люблю тебя, О. Позвони мне, как только получишь это сообщение.

Девушка растерянно опускается на диван, переваривая полученную информацию. Ей срочно нужно поговорить с Кларк - она должна быть в курсе того, что тут происходит. Уж она точно сможет все объяснить, так?

Но искать никого не приходится - подруга появляется из небольшой ванной, где, _Блейк точно знает_, слышала каждое слово этого странного сообщения, и садится рядом. Она белее снега, а в уголках глаз уже блестят слезы - похоже, эта новость для них обеих что-то вроде потрясения.

\- Я... Я, - заикается Гриффин, отчаянно пытаясь проглотить всхлипы. - Я пришла рассказать ему. И тебе. На коленки Октавии ложится странный предмет и, когда она скашивает глаза, то натыкается на домашний тест на беременность. Положительный тест на беременность. Очень-очень положительный. Настолько положительный, что две яркие полоски горят даже тогда, когда девушка зажмуривается и щипает себя за локоть.

\- Охренеть, - изрекает она спустя пару секунд.

\- Именно, - подтверждает Кларк.

Спустя двадцать минут О ставит на кухонный стол пакет из аптеки за углом. Кларк сует в него свой нос, вздыхает и направляется обратно в ванную с видом великомученика - не меньше. Подруга следует за ней, прихватив и покупки и тарелку с аппетитным завтраком, устраивается на стиральной машинке и спешит подать первую коробочку. Блондинка внимательно читает инструкцию _"Пописать, подождать три минуты"_, послушно выполняет и берет следующую. Октавия не произносит ни слова, пока уплетает яичницу с беконом и подает все новые тесты. Когда все восемь из них оказываются положительными, а пить и писать больше нет сил, они возвращаются в комнату.

\- Тебе бы отдохнуть, ты же с работы, - в очередной раз повторяет Гриффин, устраиваясь на ковре и утыкаясь разгоряченным лбом в журнальный столик.

Она из всех сил старается не расплакаться, как маленькая, кусает губы в кровь. Блейк не надо спрашивать, кто отец или как это случилось - она знает, потому что... Ну, они же лучшие подруги, верно?! Она проводит ладонью по волосам Кларк, успокаивая и как бы говоря: "Я здесь, тебе не надо переживать это в одиночку, милая".

Звонок телефона будто возвращает их из тихого уютного мирка в реальность дня.

\- Да, - четко произносит О, когда берет трубку.

\- Слава Богу, - выдыхает мужской голос. - Ты не звонила, я волновался. Все в порядке?

\- Да, Белл, прости. Телефон разрядился.

\- Ты получила мое сообщение? - спрашивает он осторожно.

\- Да, да. Тут просто Кларк и она...

Октавия почти произносит слово "Беременна", ведь никто не запрещал говорить об этом, так? Подруга кидает на нее взгляд, мысленно умоляя продолжить - ей отчего-то кажется, что Беллами обязательно должен знать выход из этой ситуации, но брат прерывает фразу на полуслове.

\- Так ты в порядке с этим? Ну, с тем, что я так уехал. Мне правда очень жаль, что я не смог попрощаться, как следует, - расстроенно признается парень.

Слова о Кларк он будто и вовсе не слышит. Или не хочет слышать.

\- Я в норме. Рада за тебя, честно. Но Кларк, - снова пытается сестра.

\- Спасибо, О. Мне важно было твое одобрение. Чувствовал себя полной скотиной, бросая тебя вот так, - обрывает он в очередной раз.

Молчание повисает на несколько неловких мгновений, пока брюнетка, наконец, не открывает рот.

\- Знаешь, Белл, все хорошо. Тебе не следует волноваться, - она впивается себе в ладонь ногтями, оставляя белесые следы-полумесяцы, и говорит то, что он хочет услышать. - Я со смены вернулась только недавно и собиралась поспать. Я справлюсь, братишка.

Они прощаются, уговорившись созвониться позже. Кларк шмыгает носом, еще раз и еще.

***

Кларк приходит в себя и возвращается к нормальной жизни спустя неделю. Семь дней депрессии, пиццы и киномарафонов ей кажется вполне достаточным временем, чтобы вдоволь промариноваться в самосострадании и самобичевании.

Пора вновь становиться взрослым, разумным человеком, поэтому она берет себя в руки, отпрашивается на работе еще на день и едет в свою квартиру. На ней потертые джинсы Октавии и одна из спальных футболок, которые хранятся у О на случай незапланированных ночевок. Гриффин собирает большую спортивную сумку, перевозит вещи к Блейк и занимает пустую спальню, принадлежащую раньше Беллами. Она забивает ящики комода своей одеждой, предварительно убрав все барахло Белла в коробки и спрятав подальше в чулан, меняет постельное белье и подолгу проветривает, надеясь, что запах - _терпкий, родной и сводящий скулы,_ \- когда-нибудь исчезнет. О том, что он уже навсегда засел в подкорках мозга, она предпочитает не думать.

Все возвращается на круги своя. Ну, или Кларк хочется верить в это. Они с Октавией делят плату за квартиру пополам, договариваются об уборках и ужинах, вешают большой календарь, в котором отмечают свои дежурства в госпитале и прочие важные даты. Жизнь налаживается, а бонусом идут почти ежедневные ночные посиделки с лучшей подругой.

Спустя еще неделю она сидит в жестком и неудобном пластиковом стуле, ожидая вызова медсестры. У нее в голове четко сформулированный план, которого она собирается придерживаться. Носок ноги нервно вычерчивает в воздухе круги, выдавая напряжение и сомнение. Ну, никто же не говорил, что ей нравится собственная затея. От страха пальцы леденеют, и дышать становится труднее. Не будь она в своем положении, то давно бы уже сбежала отсюда. А еще лучше, позвонила бы Беллами и он... Ну, он точно сделал бы что-нибудь, чтобы она не чувствовала себя так ужасно.

\- Ты Кларк? - спрашивает кто-то, и девушка моментально поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от глупых мыслей.

Перед ней стоит довольно симпатичная женщина-врач в розовой форме. Она кивает в сторону кабинета, улыбается тепло и приветливо и открывает дверь, пропуская пациентку. Там, записав нужные данные, _хотя Гриффин сомневается, что знание о ее семейном положении и родном городе так уж важно при этой процедуре_, они перебираются к УЗИ. Блондинка сглатывает и опускается на кушетку, оголяя еще плоский живот. Гель холодный, противный и заставляет вздрогнуть. А потом доктор просто разворачивает к ней экран и указывает на небольшую фасолинку. И все, что знает Кларк в следующее мгновение - это то, что она не сможет. В ней просыпается тот самый пресловутый материнский инстинкт, который буквально вопит, чтобы она мотала отсюда как можно дальше и никогда не возвращалась.

Девушка поспешно вскакивает и, схватив гору салфеток, начинает оттирать кожу, извиняется сбивчиво и пятится к двери. Когда она снова оказывается в коридоре, глаза застилает пелена слез, а руки дрожат без остановки. В телефоне она не сразу находит нужное имя, и сперва нажимаем на вызов, а уже потом спрашивает себя, правильно ли поступает. На том конце отвечают спустя всего два длинных гудка.

\- Кларк? - удивленно спрашивает мужской голос. - Все хорошо?

\- Да, - поспешно заверяет она, а потом поджимает губы, почему-то уверенная, что он знает - _будь все хорошо, она бы не позвонила_, поэтому выпаливает так же быстро. - Нет.

\- Кларк? - без удивления, но с тревогой снова повторяет ее имя человек.

\- Мне очень страшно. Ты можешь приехать и забрать меня? - просит тихо девушка, сжимая сотовый до белых костяшек. И, поразмыслив, добавляет. - Пожалуйста.

\- Конечно. Конечно, я приеду. Только скажи мне, где ты.

Кларк диктует адрес, объясняя как лучше проехать и где повернуть. Она уже почти сбрасывает вызов, когда слышит, как заводится его машина, и мужчина успокаивающе говорит ей: "Глубоко вздохни. Я уже еду, а ты просто дыши со мной, ладно?" И вместо того, чтобы отключится, она внимательно вслушивается в размеренное дыхание на том конце, прислоняется спиной к стене и скатывается на пол.

Одно из самых ярких воспоминаний об отце у Кларк то, где ей три года и он вытаскивает ее из холодной воды местного озера. Она помнит, как его большие руки сдавили ее бока и не отпускали до самого возвращения домой. Помнит, что ее укутали с головы до пят в его серый свитер, в который и по сей день приятно уткнуться носом. Больше она, увы, ничего глобального не может вспомнить про Джейка Гриффина, но точно знает каким он был. Он пах машинным маслом и корицей, был умным, правильным и справедливым до мозга костей. Она считает, что будь он жив и знай о ее проблеме, то заставил бы идти к Беллами и сознаваться. Или, чего хуже, сам бы ему все рассказал. Наверное, поэтому блондинка впервые так искренне рада тому факту, что напротив нее сидит не Джек Гриффин, а Маркус Кейн.

Он внимательно изучает меню небольшого кафе, куда когда-то давно в детстве привозил ее, утверждая, что нигде в мире нет вафель вкуснее. Это место, кажется, не поменялось ни на грамм. Девушка крутит головой, с увлечением рассматривая причудливые постеры на стенах, музыкальный аппарат в углу и даже красную столешницу, в которой нет ничего примечательного.

\- Я определился, а ты? - захлопывая широкую папку, интересуется мужчина.

\- Предоставляю тебе право выбора, - любезно отзывается она уже полностью спокойная.

Он делает заказ у официантки и улыбается, когда Гриффин просит еще добавить фирменных мягких вафель с мороженным и карамелью, потому что _"мне сказали, у Вас они самые лучшие"._ Молодая девочка уходит, делая пометки в блокноте, и между ними повисает молчание. Кларк благодарна, что Кейн не давит на нее, требуя объяснений или признаний. Пока не приносят напитки и еду, они болтают о работе, друзьях и маме. Это кажется странным, потому что складывается ощущение, что они не виделись от силы несколько недель, а не несколько лет.

\- Эй, - шикает Маркус, когда Гриффин стаскивает у него очередную картофелину фри. Он шутливо порицает ее, качая головой. - У тебя свое есть, юная леди.

\- Никогда не становись между беременной девушкой и едой, - советует она в ответ, широко улыбаясь и снова совершая набег на жареное блюдо.

\- Значит, беременна? - подходит он, наконец, к самой интересующей теме, ставя свою большую тарелку ровно посередине стола так, чтобы ей было удобно брать еще и сырный соус.

\- Вроде того, - белые кудряшки подпрыгивают в такт движения плеча.

\- И кто же счастливый папаша? - ее отчим заинтересованно вглядывается в голубые глаза, подперев подбородок ладонью.

\- Ну, он, как бы, не в курсе. И он уехал недавно, прежде чем я успела ему сообщить. Вот, - признается Кларк, ожидая осуждения, но ничего не происходит.

Кейн протягивает руку и стирает с ее щеки яркое пятнышко кетчупа. В его взгляде пляшут огоньки.

\- Твоя мама сойдет с ума, когда ты ей скажешь, - усмехается он.

Девушка расшифровывает эту фразу немного по-другому.

_Я не выдам твою тайну. Спасибо, что доверилась мне. У тебя есть я и моя поддержка. _

Она понимает, что приняла верное решение. В голове почему-то мелькает ее детство, и блондинка не может припомнить ни одного случая, когда ее надо было бы спасать после прогулок с Маркусом, которых было на удивление предостаточно. И впервые такие мысли не отдают в груди налетом предательства или грусти.

Возможно, во всем виноват маленький ребенок, который появится на свет через каких-то семь с небольшим месяцев.

\- Знаешь, было бы здорово, если бы ты отвез меня домой, - улыбается она искренне.

Часом позднее Октавия открывает дверь с волнением в глазах. Она оглядывает Гриффин с головы до ног, обнимает ее порывисто и отчитывает как маленькую.

\- Я волновалась, между прочим, - заявляет О.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - успокаивает ее Кларк. И прежде, чем успевает подумать, добавляет. - Я была с папой.

Глаза Блейк расширяются от удивления, но Кейн благоразумно решает ничего не говорить и никак не реагировать. Он лишь протягивает брюнетке коричневый бумажный пакет, мимолетно касается плеча своей падчерицы и уже на порожках вспоминает, что ему еще надо было написать отчет на работу. А в квартире блондинка уплетает мягкие вафли - _третью порцию за сегодня, _\- и слушает, как подруга рассказывает про нового ухажера.

***

Новый парень О оказывается приятным молодым человеком. Он улыбается и протягивает коробку с сырным пирогом. Первые пять секунд они дружественно жмут друг другу руки, а потом Гриффин рвет ее обедом.

_Не самое лучшее начало._

\- Господи, мне так жаль, - жалобно скулит блондинка, спустя десять минут, нехотя отпивая воду из высокого стакана.

\- Все нормально, - уверяет Линкольн, легко прикасаясь к плечу будущей мамочки.

_Кларк рвет снова. _

\- Да уж, - тянет Октавия тем же вечером, поглаживая спину подруги круговыми движениями.

В ее голосе нотки веселья, когда она говорит следующую фразу.

\- Ты умеешь отпугнуть парня не хуже Беллами. Он был бы горд такими изощренными методами потому, что обычно ему хватает лишь помахать пистолетом и все – я снова одинокая рыбка в этом океане отношений.

\- Технически, это его вина, - глухим голосом отзывается девушка, укладываясь прямо на пол ванной, наконец, отцепившись от унитаза. – Так что можешь засчитать эту победу ему.

Брюнетка вопросительно поднимает брови.

\- Напоминаю, что это его ребенок выворачивает там мой бедный желудок наизнанку, - полусонно бормочет Гриффин и указывает пальцем на свой живот.

О хитро щурится, чем немного пугает соседку. А когда до Кларк доходит, что сейчас случится, уже слишком поздно сопротивляться.

\- Детка, - мурчит Блейк, пододвигаясь к самому пупку, тут же обдавая его жарким дыханием. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя тетушка осталась старой девой, да? Уверена, твой папа был бы только рад такому исходу, но ты же не такая бессердечная, правда? Зайчик, будь лапушкой и больше не пугай дядю Линкольна.

Беременная закусывает губы и отчаянно старается не расплакаться. Боже, как она хочет, чтобы Белл был тут и вот так же ласково говорил с этим малышом. Как она хочет оторвать ему голову за всю эту историю.

_Чертовы гормоны сведут ее в могилу._

Через два дня она появляется в хирургическом отделении. Девушка приветливо улыбается сестрам на посту, узнает нужную информацию и проскальзывает в ординаторскую.

\- Кларк? Что-то стряслось? С Октавией? - испуганно вскакивает Линкольн.

\- Нет, здоровяк. Успокойся. Я пришла загладить свой недавний конфуз, - фыркает блондинка, немного краснея.

Она протягивает пакет с примирительными маффинами. Хирург удивленно моргает, а потом сгребает Гриффин в медвежьи объятия. Лицо тут же меняет окраску от слегка розового к белому, а потом к зеленому. Девушка отскакивает и не успевает придумать ничего хорошего. Она вываливает свой завтрак в пакет с ароматной выпечкой. Линкольн беспокоится и рассказывает обо всем О по телефону, опасаясь инфекции или еще чего похуже.

Подруга привозит чистую одежду, среди которой почему-то оказывается одна из футболок ее брата, и просит Кларк остаться в больнице до получения анализов. Гриффин прижимает к щеке мягкую ткань и вдыхает полной грудью - _приступы тошноты отступают, позорно поджав хвосты._

Третья встреча ничем не лучше первых двух. Линкольн приглашен на ужин. Он не успевает даже переступить порог, а блондинка уже склоняется над унитазом. Хозяйка квартиры расстроена до безобразия и проводит в слезах весь вечер. Когда Кларк решается зайти к ней, у нее самой чуть не случается эмоционального срыва.

\- Эй, - зовет она Блейк, неуверенно усаживаясь на самый краешек кровати. - Это же не конец света, милая. Ты все еще можешь с ним встречаться. Он очень хороший. И у тебя всегда есть гарантии, что он не изменит тебе с твоей лучшей подругой.

Шутка не получает должного внимания. Кларк старается еще раз.

\- На вашу свадьбу я приду в скафандре, чтобы ничего не омрачало тебе праздник.

\- Мы можем сделать костюмированное мероприятие, чтобы ты не выделялась на общем фоне, - Октавия тихонько хихикает.

\- Так и поступим.

Спустя еще два дня они снова пытают удачу. О приводит своего парня на пятничный киномарафон и взволнованно следит за каждым движением Гриффин.

\- Ты, - произносит блондинка, угрожающе укрывая рот ладонью, указывает пальцем на Линкольна. - В душ. Сейчас.

Он неуверенно переводит взгляд между девушками, но послушно ступает в ванную. Кларк просит Октавию принести что-нибудь из одежды Беллами, а сама скрывается на кухне, закидывая пару пачек воздушной кукурузы в микроволновку.

С водными процедурами покончено довольно быстро, и Гриффин дергает носом, осторожно подходит, словно к дикому зверю, а, когда ничего не происходит, со смехом кидается в раскрытые руки.

Они клубком устраиваются перед телевизором и включают «Крепкий Орешек».

\- Бедный парень. И это он еще не знаком с твоим братом, - глубокомысленно тянет Гриффин, пока на экране Брюс Уиллис ползает по вентиляционной шахте.

\- Ну, ему полагаются кое-какие бонусы за твои испытания, - расслабленно усмехается О. – Что это было?

\- Аллергия на что-то. Лосьон, одеколон, мыло. Я не знаю.

\- Понял? – брюнетка бодает Линкольна в плечо, привлекая внимание. – Тебе придется выбросить и лосьон, и одеколон, и мыло.

\- Ради тебя я готов пойти на такие жертвы, - добродушно усмехается здоровяк. – Придется брать Кларк за покупкой новых.

Сотовый разрывается где-то в сумочке Октавии, и она спешит ответить.

\- Белл! – звонко восклицает вместо приветствия. – Ты не поверишь. Кларк вырвало на моего парня. Четыре раза за неделю! Нет, это не значит, что он отвратительный тип. К тому же, все уже прошло.

\- И да, у Кларк все просто замечательно, - себе под нос бурчит блондинка, пряча в пледе голову, чтобы не портить все своим расстроенным видом.

Линкольн сгребает ее себе под бок, и, уткнувшись носом в одну из старых футболок Блейка, девушка, наконец, засыпает.

***

У О шумит в голове, будто ей кто-то прижимает морские раковины к ушам. Это не то, чтобы противно, но немного раздражает. Перед глазами все плывет, и она не может понять, где находится или почему так себя чувствует. Лоб адски чешется, и, когда девушка тянется к нему, то попадает пальцами во что-то теплое и немного липкое. Она с удивлением смотрит на кровь.

Мир, наконец, приобретает свои очертания, и в сознания врываются крики людей, автомобильные клаксоны. Где-то воет серена скорой помощи.

\- Кларк, - зовет она, потому что вспоминает, что подруга была рядом, и резко оборачивается, о чем тут же жалеет – ком подкатывает к горлу. – Кларк?

\- Я порядке. Ты? – отзывается слабый голос.

\- Да. Думаю, да.

Гриффин на водительском сидении приходит в себя, чуть качает головой, будто стряхивая плохое состояние. Она утирает нос, оставляя алые разводы на лице, и тянется к Октавии. Ощупывает затылок на наличие травм и облегченно выдыхает – цела. Со стороны водителя – _со стороны Кларк_ – в них врезался кто-то на темно-синем седане.

\- Можешь выбраться? – взволнованно спрашивает блондинка.

Сама она попыток не предпринимает, так как машина прилично впечаталась в дверь и все еще стоит там, перегораживая любое движение. Блейк безрезультатно толкает свою дверцу и отрицательно качает головой. К ним приближаются несколько медиков из дежурной бригады.

\- Надо разбить лобовое стекло, - предлагает молодой паренек, когда не может добраться до них.

Гриффин согласно кивает. Она бегло осматривает заднее сидение, досадливо морщится, а потом просто прижимает О к своей груди. Закрывает ее щеки краем своей куртки и шепчет, потирая плечо: _«Чтобы не случилось, не смотри. Зажмурься»_. Спустя мгновение в салон сыпется, кажется, миллион осколков. Они противно царапают руки, и Октавия не к месту думает, что никогда не любила кошек. Трясущимися пальцами Кларк выбирает из темных волос подруги особо крупные стеклышки и улыбается ей подбадривающе. Санитар протягивает руку и ловко вытаскивает О на тротуар. Он возвращается за блондинкой, но та только качает головой и признается, что ей не пошевелиться – ногу прижало. Вызывают спасателей.

\- Обработайте ее рану на лбу, - с нотками приказа говорит Гриффин, пока они ждут. В ней все еще живет доктор, которому завтра выходить на смену.

\- Мисс, у Вас что-нибудь болит? – не обращают на ее просьбы внимания.

\- В меня врезалось авто, - огрызается пострадавшая.

Все тот же парень из скорой отводит Блейк в сторону на шаг или два и, оглядываясь подобно нашкодившему псу, тихо-тихо произносит:

\- Она перевозбуждена. Ей надо успокоиться, иначе она может вырубиться до приезда помощи, и тогда шансы спасти ее упадут резко вниз.

О влезает на капот, чтобы быть как можно ближе. Она ловит лицо Кларк своими ладошками и заставляет тем самым смотреть прямо на нее.

\- Ты должна утихомириться, - четко выговаривает девушка. – Дыши. Глубоко дыши.

\- Боже, О, а если с малышом что-то случилось? – чуть громче шепота восклицает беременная, уже не сдерживая слез. – Вытащи меня отсюда.

Октавия признает, что с треском провалила такое простое задание – помочь. У Кларк начинается самая настоящая паника. Ее сердце стучит где-то в висках, и она хватается за все выступающие предметы, пытаясь сдвинуться с места хоть на сантиметр. Брюнетка вытаскивает чудом уцелевший телефон и набирает заученный с детства номер.

\- Эй, О! – приветливо здоровается мужской голос. – Что…

\- Слушай меня внимательно, - перебивает она, и на том конце тут же затихают. – Я цела, слышишь? Мы попали в аварию, в нас врезался какой-то урод, но я цела. А вот Кларк зажало дверью, и мне нужно, чтобы ты с ней говорил, пока не приедут спасатели с инструментами. Врачи сказали, что ей нужно успокоиться. Понял?

\- Передай ей трубку, - быстро откликается брат.

Целую минуту он слышит звуки какой-то возни, а потом слабый голос называет его имя.

\- Эй, Белл.

\- Храбрая принцесса, - мягко тянет он, стараясь не казаться напуганным. – Застряла?

\- Это не смешно, Блейк, - уже намного спокойнее, с тенью детской обиды, заявляет Гриффин.

Они разговаривают около пятнадцати минут, когда приезжают механики и пожарные. Успевают обсудить Линкольна, двойные смены в госпитале и меню закусочной «У Ника», где пробовали как-то раз вкуснющие гамбургеры.

\- Привет, - в поле зрения возникает смуглая девушка, которая с одного прыжка забирается в раскуроченный автомобиль и осматривается. – Я Рейвен. Собираюсь вытащить тебя отсюда.

\- Звучит довольно хорошо, - тут же обнадеживает Беллами.

\- Эй, а она горячая штучка. Уверена, тебе бы понравилась, - фыркает блондинка, как только Рейвен скрывается из виду.

\- Скажи медикам, что у тебя большая кровопотеря, - серьезно советует он, сглатывая с языка фразу о том, что ему больше по душе принцессы, а не горячие штучки.

\- Похоже, они и правда, намерены меня спасти, - без особого энтузиазма озвучивает происходящее Кларк.

Синий седан откатывают в сторону, но что-то идет не по плану, потому что какие-то запчасти слетают и в опасной близости от живота Гриффин возникает острый штырь. Он продирает свободную футболку и слегка царапает кожу.

\- Стойте, стоп! – орет она, вжимаясь в сиденье. – Хватит!

\- Что происходит? – на повышенных тонах требует объяснений Блейк.

\- Мне нужна циркулярка, - громко восклицает Рейвен, а потом окидывает взглядом девушку и добавляет. – И твое спокойствие.

\- Слышала? Хватит там нервничать, Кларк, - со сталью в голосе приказывает мужчина по телефону.

Блондинка готова расплакаться с новой силой, когда слышит свое имя, но прикусывает щеку изнутри. Если кто-то и способен воздействовать на нее в экстренных ситуациях, это точно Беллами.

Ее вытаскивают через сорок с небольшим минут и в срочном порядке везут в больницу. Где-то по пути из рентгена к УЗИ Гриффин понимает, что не попрощалась с Блейком, но мысли быстро утекают в другом направлении. Доктор в ослепительно белом халате поздравляет и радует известием, что с малышом все хорошо.

\- Он у нас боец, - гордо признает Октавия и целует подругу в лоб.

Линкольн только укладывает свою большую ладонь на все еще плоский живот и улыбается им обеим.

Позже, когда медсестры устраивают ее на ночь, а время посещений заканчивается, Кларк кутается в большую мужскую футболку, которая несмотря на время и несколько стирок все еще хранит едва уловимый запах чего-то родного, и берет в руки мобильник.

**«Спасибо, что был там со мной сегодня, Белл»**, - пишет она искренне.

**«В любое время, принцесса»**, - приходит ответ.

***

Это семнадцатая неделя или около того.

Кларк записывается на УЗИ по телефону, постоянно оборачиваясь к календарю и сверяясь, не напутала ли с датой. Потом, когда женщина из клиники подтверждает и время, и день недели, блондинка благодарит ее и черкает черным маркером в ячейке с числом двенадцать большими буквами _«Малыш»_. Линкольн варит кофе, отчего запахи на всю квартиру просто божественны. Октавия подпевает радио и подписывает чуть ниже своим мелким подчерком _«Первое фото»_.

В клинику она попадает на час раньше назначенного. Суетится и не знает, чем себя занять. Покупает себе чай в буфете, но не делает и глоточка, зато съедает две шоколадки. Ее руки немного трясутся, и разум отключается на пару минут, за которые с ее телефона улетает смс. Гриффин пялится на дисплей, где черным по белому горит ее сообщение. Всего два слова.

**«Эй, Беллами» **

На ответ она особо не надеется, но тревожно замирает, когда аппарат в руках дважды вибрирует.

**«Эй, Принцесса»**

Губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку. Продолжить переписку ей не удается, потому что она следующая в очереди к доктору. Гель все такой же холодный и противный, но на этот раз не так сильно беспокоит. Все мысли занимает чертов Блейк, который даже не догадывается, что она делает в данный момент, но все так же может успокоить всего одним предложением. Через полчаса, Кларк выходит на улицу, сжимая в руках черно-белый снимок. Она щелкает телефоном и отправляет картинку Октавии и Линкольну. Затем пишет очередное сообщение _«Это девочка»_, прикрепляет фото и отсылает Кейну. И, поразмыслив немного, переименовывает его в записной книжке на более подходящее «Папа».

В пятницу блондинка пытается запихнуть все вещи в одну коробку, когда ее застукивает О. Она непонимающе смотрит на сцену перед собой и складывает руки на груди.

\- Я думала, до полной смены гардероба еще есть время, - хмурится девушка.

\- Я просто… собираю вещи. Мне жаль, - глотает слезы Гриффин.

\- Что-то случилось? – настороженно интересуется подруга, усаживаясь рядом. – Ты хочешь уехать?

\- Я не хочу, - трагично сморкается в платочек Кларк.

\- Тогда, зачем ты собираешь вещи?

\- Просто ты и Линкольн. Вы такая чудная пара. И вам пора съехаться, - говорит девушка, теребя в руках край кофты, которую пытается свернуть уже третий раз. Блейк-младшая не понимает, и приходится объяснять. – Я все время провожу дома или на работе – не даю Вам побыть одним. Это нечестно. Вы должны наслаждаться отношениями, а не возиться вокруг меня.

\- Милая, - стараясь не рассмеяться, Октавия гладит светлую голову. – Мы носимся с тобой потому, что сами хотим. Потому, что ты часть нашей семьи. Ты, я и Линкольн. И, конечно, моя будущая племяшка. Я не позволю тебе уехать неизвестно куда только потому, что ты надумала себе чего-то непонятного, ясно?

\- Эй, О, - в проходе возникает ее парень. – Думаю, Кларк права. Нам пора съехаться.

И, в подтверждение своих слов, он ставит на пол сумку со своими вещами.

\- Только, О тоже права, Кларк, - продолжает здоровяк. – Мы любим тебя. И эту малышку. И, когда она родится, тебе нельзя оставаться одной. Чокнешься без помощи.

\- Я отобью у Вас все желание на собственных детей, - делает вывод Гриффин. – Беллами будет счастлив.

Вечером в обычное время звонит Белл, и Октавия радостно верещит. По большей части она перевозбуждена, потому что ребенок в теле Кларк впервые пинается, чем будущая мамаша спешит поделиться со всеми присутствующими, прикладывая их руки к своему животу. Линкольн тут же нарекает ее будущим ниндзя, за что получает широкую улыбку.

\- А Кларк разрешила нам съехаться, - на распев «радует» брата О. - Дала благословение, так сказать. Нет, ты свое право Вето потерял, глупый.

Ровно через пятнадцать секунд после окончания разговора на мобильник Гриффин приходит сообщение.

**«Предательница»** и три удивленных смайлика.

Она хихикает, словно маленькая девочка и отсылает в ответ рожицу, показывающую язык.

***

Это День Благодарения и Кларк где-то на двадцать пятой неделе. Вещи становятся ей маловаты, но она находит старое платье, которое еще способно прикрыть округлившийся животик, и уже морально готовится к шуточкам одной конкретной личности. Индейка томится в духовке, Линкольн отправлен за бутылкой вина, взамен исчезнувшей во имя кулинарии, и все ждут прибытия Беллами.

Гриффин убирает из своей комнаты большинство вещей, чтобы истинный хозяин не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а так же надежно прячет те немногие игрушки, которые они накупили с О в порыве умиления. Все идет по плану, пока не раздается телефонный звонок.

\- Эй, ты уже в аэропорту? Скоро приедешь? – весело щебечет Октавия, приглушая музыку.

\- Что? Ты же обещал! – восклицает она, и Кларк приходится выползти с ванны, чтобы убедится, что все нормально.

\- Что значит «В последний момент все поменялось»? Белл, - расстроенно тянет девушка.

Он что-то долго говорит ей. О, наконец, утирает слезы и выдает более-менее спокойным голосом:

\- Знаешь, это всего лишь тупой праздник. Так что, не страшно.

Их разговор впервые заканчивается без привычного «Созвонимся завтра».

Блондинка закусывает губу, когда подруга бурчит «Нет настроения отмечать» и уходит в свою комнату. Она пишет быстрое сообщение Маркусу, интересуясь, все так же ее мама накрывает шикарный ужин, даже зная, что никто не придет.

«Если и есть в этом мире что-то постоянное, так это Эбигейл Гриффин», - отвечает ей мгновенно Кейн.

Он не спрашивает ничего конкретного, но, кажется, знает все о затее своей падчерицы.

Линкольн не понимает, что происходит, когда в его руки не попадает сопротивляющаяся Октавия почему-то в слезах и совершенно в другом наряде, нежели была еще двадцать минут назад. Кларк, кстати тоже одетая уже по-другому, подхватывает блюдо с индейкой в апельсинах, принесенное вино, ключи от машины, выталкивает парочку за дверь и выходит следом.

Семейный дом встречает запахами выпечки и удивлением женской половины. Эбби замирает, словно боясь поверить в происходящее, но Кейн ловко отодвигает ее в сторону и приглашает всех внутрь. Он помогает девушкам снять свои куртки, которые тут же отправляет в шкаф, проводит всех к столу.

Они рассаживаются, оживленно переговариваются, и даже О чуть-чуть приходит в себя. Она все еще немного молчалива, но с удовольствием рассказывает Эбби о своих делах и успехах на работе.

\- Кларк, милая, ты бы не налегала так на мясное, - добродушно говорит ей мама.

\- Эй, не становить между мной и едой. Это опасно, - шутливо предупреждает девушка. А потом кивает в сторону отчима. – Скажи ей.

\- Говорю. Не стоит. С беременными вообще связываться не стоит, - просто отзывается Маркус, но потом вдруг замирает, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.

Надо заметить, что замирает весь стол. Синхронно так. Даже сборная по плаванию позавидовала бы.

\- Значит, вот как, - тянет миссис Гриффин. Она прищуривается и улыбается самым краешком губ. – Становишься на ее сторону, перебежчик?!

Напряжение улетучивается так же быстро, как и пришло. Теперь уж беседы начинают быть еще более открытыми и шумными. Октавия без стеснения описывает первое знакомство Кларк и Линкольна, а так же еще кучу разных историй, заставляющих блондинку краснеть раз от раза все сильнее. Они решают остаться на ночь, чему хозяева только рады.

Гриффин-младшая получает сообщение в третьем часу ночи. Отправителю крупно везет потому, что она только вернулась из туалета, проклиная лимонад своей матери и свою неуемную жажду. Ну, еще потому, что это Беллами.

**«Эй, принцесса» **

**«Эй, Белл. Не переживай, я взяла ее на ужин к своим родителям. Теперь, с таким количеством компромата на меня, она даже и не думает злиться на тебя»** \- пишет она, чуть улыбаясь.

**«Спасибо»**

***

Несколько недель спустя, в начале ноября, они убирают квартиру от украшений с прошедшего Хэллоуина.

Линкольн балансирует на стуле, пытаясь отодрать бутафорские паутинки с потолка, пока Октавия кромсает тыквенного Джека на маленькие кусочки и складывает в мусорное ведро. Кларк руководит всем с дивана, где полулежит в подушках, укутанная в плед с самым носом, и поедает шоколадное мороженое.

\- Ладно, - смешно морщит носик О. - Соколиный глаз или Леголас?

\- А в программу входят соревнования по стрельбе? - Гриффин соскребает остатки лакомства, разочарованно заглядывая в уже пустую формочку.

\- Это же бокс знаменитостей, а не Олимпиада.

\- Все равно Леголас. Он ловкий, - делает вывод блондинка. - Росомаха или Зена?

\- Легче легкого - Росомаха. Он же бессмертный. Деймон Сальваторе или Эдвард Каллен?

\- Тебе надо прекращать смотреть сериалы про вампиров, - закатывает глаза девушка, но, тем не менее, отвечает. - Деймон.

\- Нет, - возмущение зашкаливает в голосе Блейк, когда она швыряет горсть попкорна в подругу. - Эдвард читает мысли, а Сальваторе горит на солнце.

\- У него есть волшебное кольцо, а наш воображаемый ринг находится в помещении. К тому же, Деймон справлялся с психопатом, читающим мысли. Доказано, - Кларк показывает язык и с превосходством в глазах жует воздушную кукурузу, которая не приземлилась на полу или в волосах.

\- Нэд Старк или Король Артур? Как вы вообще их туда прилепили? - Линкольн утирает лоб и громко фыркает.

\- Арториус! - кричат обе девушки, подражая недавно пересмотренному фильму.

\- Плохой выбор, - начинает Октавия.

\- Шон Бин всегда умирает, - завершает предложение беременная. - Мы просто обернули их скотчем и подкинули.

\- Гениально, - подтверждает брюнетка, кивая головой.

Она споласкивает руки после тыквы, вытаскивает из чулана коробки и мимоходом чмокает своего парня в губы.

\- Куда денем гирлянды?

\- Не прячь особо далеко. Не оглянешься, как уже надо будет готовиться к Рождеству. Хэнкок или Супермэн?

\- Кларк! Ты играешь не по правилам, - шикает подруга.

Они дурачатся, наслаждаясь моментом, пока их не прерывает телефонный звонок.

\- Эй, Белл, Кларк снова жульничает, - первым же делом ябедничает Октавия.

Гриффин качает головой и усмехается на такую ерунду.

\- Давай, здоровяк. Помоги мне подняться. Уберем прихожую, - просит она, вытягивая руки.

О провожает их взглядом, пока Беллами рассказывает про двух подростков, закидавших дом его начальника туалетной бумагой. Они болтают ни о чем и делятся какой-то чепухой.

\- Я тут подумал, может, ты приедешь в Вашингтон? - как бы невзначай спрашивает брат.

\- Я была у тебя на прошлых выходных. Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Нет, я не об этом. Может, ты переберешься ко мне насовсем?

\- Что ты такое говоришь, Белл? - удивляется девушка, попутно распутывая провода.

\- Переезд. Ты должна знать это слово, - поддразнивает парень.

\- Я не могу. Как же квартира? И моя работа.

\- Брось, О. Я нашел тут классный домик. И госпитали ведь есть и в Вашингтоне. Их тут куча, между прочим. Я скучаю, сестренка, - признается он.

\- А семья? - заискивающе говорит Блейк-младшая.

\- Я и есть твоя семья.

Октавия поднимает глаза на стену, где они недавно повесили большую рамку. В ней коллаж, который они делали с Кларк не один вечер. Там фото О в детстве и в школе, ее лучшая подруга, ее брат, который улыбается и машет кому-то за кадром рукой, несколько снимков Линкольна и даже старые портреты мамы. И, вообще, там много еще чего, но в самом центре приклеена черно-белая картинка УЗИ с очертаниями ее еще не родившейся племянницы.

\- Не только ты, - наконец, находит в себе силы ответить она.

Гриффин, возникшая на пороге, выпячивает нижнюю губу и совсем по-детски тянет: "А у нас не осталось мороженого?"

\- Прости, Белл, но мне пора идти, - смеется девушка в мобильник и звонко прощается.

***

Это всего неделя до Рождества и Кларк считает, что раздулась до размеров дирижабля.

Она уже оформила на работе официальный отпуск, по настоянию О собрала тревожную сумку на случай преждевременных родов и составила примерный список блюд для праздничного ужина. Безделье и ожидание ее просто убивают.

Вечером в воскресенье Линкольн притаскивает рождественскую ель. На нем дурацкий колпак Санта-Клауса, который вечно сползает на глаза, но парень отказывается его снимать. Октавия вытягивает из чулана огромную коробку, где они находят мишуру и старые игрушки, и ставит на проигрыш в плеере новогодние треки. Под завывания Бренды Ли дерево решают установить в углу, предварительно сдвинув телевизор и журнальный столик.

\- Золотые с красным или серебряные с синим? - О задумчиво смотрит на елочные шары, подбрасывая два разных.

Минуту или две назад она пыталась жонглировать тремя, и опыт закончился немного плачевно - битым стеклом и смешным пластырем на указательном пальце.

\- Так что? - вздергивает девушка бровь, перебрасывая снаряды своему парню.

\- Выбирай Гриффиндор, - насмешливо произносит голос за спиной.

Блейк удивленно поворачивается и видит своего брата.

Он стоит на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и улыбается ей, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Боже, - восклицает брюнетка и кидается в его объятия. - Что ты тут делаешь?

Беллами обменивается приветственными кивками с Линкольном и целует сестру в лоб. Смотрит несколько минут ей прямо в глаза, а потом прижимает к себе, тихонько посмеиваясь.

\- Не мог же я пропустить еще и Рождество, - говорит он просто.

И именно в этот момент Кларк решает появиться из ванны.

\- Клянусь, - устало заявляет она. - Этот ребенок решил испытать мое терпение и мочевой пузырь.

Гриффин закатывает рукава своего безразмерного свитера с оленями и поднимает глаза, когда вместо привычного смеха подруги слышит ровным счетом ничего. И натыкается на темные глаза и веснушки.

Напряжение в комнате можно руками пощупать.

\- Думаешь, он потерял дар речи? - первым нарушает тишину Линкольн громким шепотом.

\- Думаешь, он завис? - в тон ему спрашивает блондинка.

\- Думаешь, он упадет в обморок?

\- Думаешь, он начнет моргать и мысленно списывать все на галлюцинации после долгого перелета?

В глупую игру "Думаешь..." эти двое играют уже на протяжении месяца. Правила, выдуманные негласно, достаточно простые - предугадывай реакцию человека и жди. Если твой вариант оказывается правильным - ты победитель. Призами признаны леденцы, которые распиханы абсолютно везде: в карманах, сумках, на полках в кухне и гостиной и даже под диванной подушкой.

Кларк получает конфетку потому, что Белл дергается и трет глаза.

\- Лимонная, - довольно щурится она, шурша ярким фантиком.

\- Нечестно. Ты знаешь его дольше, - Линкольн качает головой в притворном негодовании.

\- Выдохни, - советует брату Октавия, хлопая его по щеке. И продолжает, будто ничего не произошло. - Поможешь нам нарядить тут все?

Спустя полчаса они все же приступают к украшению, дождавшись пока Беллами примет душ, переоденется во что-нибудь удобное и поужинает домашними спагетти. За это время он несколько раз пытается завязать разговор про малыша и все, что с ним связано, но сестра умело обрывает его еще на первых словах.

\- Не так, - канючит беременная, погребенная под несколькими пледами. - Повесь большие шары внизу, чередуя цвета.

Она не принимает физического участия, только отмахиваясь, мол снесет все своим огромным пузом. Зато давать устные распоряжения ей никто не мешает, чем девушка и пользуется.

\- Это не елка перфекциониста, принцесса, - вздыхает парень.

\- Да, больше похоже на елку близорукого дальтоника, - фыркает она недовольно, поджимая губы. - Кто вообще придумал вешать на ветки все подряд?

\- Вот не могу понять, - Белл не отвлекается от распутывания мишуры. - Ты всегда была такой занудой или во всем виноват этот большой живот?

У О расширяются зрачки и она открывает рот, чтобы наорать на своего тупого братца, памятуя как в прошлый раз подруга рыдала несколько часов напролет из-за своих объемов и не налезающей пижамы. Линкольн хлопает себя по лбу, прикрывает глаза, натягивая смешную шапку до самого подбородка. И, кажется, только Кларк реагирует спокойно.

\- Во всем виновато твое отсутствие вкуса, - уверяет она, а потом кидает в него смятой упаковочной бумагой, попадая точно между глаз.

Кризис минует.

\- Вот и все, - уже ближе к полуночи оповещает Октавия.

Она гордо смотрит на большое дерево, все мигающее огоньками. Кларк передает ей еще одну игрушку, которую удалось спасти от мусорки. Из зайчика, у которого отломились ушки, при помощи пары фантиков, клея и фантазии получился вполне приличный себе снеговик в колпаке.

\- Принцесса, не окажешь ли ты нам честь? – Беллами протягивает ей пятиконечную звезду.

\- Брось, - смеется она в ответ. – Я и в лучшие-то годы не могла дотянуться, а тут…

\- Ничего. Мы поможем, - парень подает свой локоть на манер лучших джентльменов ушедшего века, и цепкие пальчики Гриффин тут же цепляются за него.

Вместе с Линкольном они подсаживают девушку, и она водружает золотой наконечник на макушку елки. Блондинка старается не обращать внимания на то, что все они замирают посреди комнаты, не сводя восхищенных глаз с проделанной работы. И на то, что Блейк-старший так и не убирает своих горячих ладоней с ее боков.

Поздней ночью, когда все уже давным-давно разбрелись спать, она ворочается в кровати. У нее совершенно заледенело все тело, но даже второе одеяло не спасает. В гостиной все еще включены гирлянды - _полоска света врывается в темноту из-под двери_. Беллу, который остался ночевать там, это, видно, совсем не мешает.

Кларк со вздохом поднимается и выглядывает из комнаты. Он безмятежен и как-то по-детски невинен. В груди, под ложечкой, сосет непонятное чувство. Она уже почти уговаривает себя вернуться в постель, когда слышит хриплый голос.

\- Принцесса? - парень заинтересованно оглядывает ее с головы до пят. - Все нормально?

\- Замерзла, - неохотно признается Гриффин.

\- Иди сюда, - он откидывает в сторону плед, предлагая ей место между ним и спинкой дивана.

Ей хватает меньше пяти секунд на раздумья, а вот на то, чтобы улечься гораздо больше. Кларк не может устроиться, пока Беллами просто не придвигает ее к себе, обнимая одной рукой за плечи, а вторую укладывая на живот. Беременная вздрагивает от контраста температуры, а потом утыкается лицом ему в шею, глубоко вдыхая, и переплетает их ноги. Блейк лениво перебирает ее длинные светлые волосы.

\- Пока здесь нет О, могу я спросить? - чуть слышно просит он.

\- Я пришла рассказать тебе, но ты уже уехал в Вашингтон, - говорит девушка полусонно. – Это девочка.

Ему нужна минутка, чтобы осмыслить. Блондинка под боком доверчиво жмется к нему, и Белл точно знает, что дело не в тепле, которое привело ее сегодня.

\- Я не про это, - он немного отодвигается - _ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в голубые глаза,_ \- и со всей серьезностью узнает. - Это на тебе моя футболка?

\- Заткнись, - Гриффин шлепает его по плечу, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.

Беллами хохочет беззвучно и, притягивая ее обратно на свою грудь, оставляет легкий поцелуй на виске. Малышка толкается под его ладонью.

\- Эй, принцесса. Эйс Вентура или Джек Воробей?

В соседней спальне Октавия довольно корчит губки и подмигивает своему парню.

\- Напомни, никогда не переходить тебе дорогу, - бормочет Линкольн.

\- Я всего лишь подкрутила отопление, и смотри, какой результат, - мурчит брюнетка, прикидывая свой следующий шаг.

***

О тихонько прокрадывается по коридору и замирает в дверях.

На диване ее брат читает Кларк, которая закинула на него ноги и полулежит в подушках. Беллами что-то показывает ей на странице и весело улыбается. Гриффин тянется за книгой, но она слишком далеко, и из-за живота ей никак не согнуться достаточно.

\- Белл, - обманчиво-обиженно хмурится она, безрезультатно соскальзывая пальцами по бумаге.

Подруга удерживает его за одну ладонь и почти выхватывает интересующую вещь, но парень только вытягивает руку в противоположном направлении. Они оба смеются. Белл легко подтягивает блондинку к себе, мягко касается ее лица и целует несколько раз почти невесомо.

Октавия пятится к выходу, решая, что может еще погулять немного. До магазина и обратно.

***

Беллами зевает и потягивается, когда выходит к завтраку. Поцелуй Гриффин отдает апельсинами и солнцем. Он нежный гладкий большой живот. Тарелка с фруктами и фруктами, ухмыляясь, как довольный котяре.

\- Хитрец, - журит Линкольн, отпивая горячий кофе. - Приехал на все готовенькое, и смотри, как счастлив.

\- Точно, - соглашается младшая сестра. Это было не то, чтобы он приходил ночью, чтобы бегать за имбирём.

\- Или объяснять, приехавшим полицейским, что мы никого не пытаем. Просто у нас беременный кризис, подпитанный гормонами.

\- А ну цыц, - шикает Кларк, улыбаясь. - Не пугайте его.

\- У него еще впереди постоянная смена подгузников, режущиеся зубки, - многообещающе уверяет Блейк-старший, говоря о себе в третьем лице.

Блондинка зарывается пальцами в кудри Беллами и смеется, когда друзья припоминают еще уйму чего.

***

Воды отходят раньше положенного срока на неделю.

Октавия там с Кларк, когда это происходит. Она все в порядке. В Белом и Линкольну, которые застряли в детском магазине с выбором кроватки, еще около часа назад.

Когда парни, наконец, попадают в госпиталь, там настоящая суматоха. Гриффин сопротивляется, пока она идет на каталку.

\- Принцесса, - зовет ее Белл, успокаивающе хватая за плечи.

Она все трясется, кусает губы в крови и тяжело дышит.

\- что такое? - пытается понять будущий отец.

\- Слушай, я знаю. Мы согласны с тем, Помнишь? - Блейк кивает головой, уже прекрасно осознавая, что клонит девушку в его руках. - Так вот, я солгала. Я солгала, и гореть мне за это в аду. Потому что я очень хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Чай, пек блинчики, как умеешь только ты. Мне очень страшно, Беллами, слышишь? Я очень боюсь потерять тебя. Я не хочу терять тебя.

\- Я знаю, принцесса, - говорит он. - Ты меня не потеряешь.

И Кларк верит, как воздушный шарик, и позволяет себе перебирать.

Роды длятся больше десяти часов. Гриффин за дверью кричит так, что Беллами готов поклясться, что поседел на полголовы. Он сидит в пластиковом кресле, пьет дрянной кофе и ждет. Его сводит это с ума. О мало пытается отвлечь разговорами, но мало помогает.

Когда все заканчивается, Белл первый, кого видит Кларк, открывает глаза в палате. Во всех теле - _активных обезболивающих._

Новоиспеченная мамочка слабо улыбается Блейку и заправляет его темные кудри за ухо. Я думаю, что это не так похоже на Божье явление.

Есть еще шанс услышать.

Беллами смеется, ловит ее руку и зажимает между собой ладони, поднося ко рту и согревая дыхание.

\- Не дождешься, - он достает из кармана джинс ювелирную коробочку и передает девушке. - Я уже не решался отдать тебе.

Блондинка с замиранием сердца щелкает футляром и закатывает глаза. Перед ней оказывается пластмассовое игрушечное колечко ярко-лилового цвета.

\- Это все из-за автомата в холле больницы, придурок, - смеется все еще Гриффин.

Она представляет собой необходимый предмет.

\- О, пардон. Перепутал. Это не твое кольцо, а мое, - и с невозмутимым видом брюнетки натягивает его на мизинец. _Нужно отдать должное, садится как влитое_ . Он бросает. - Твое то уже на тебе.

Кларк с изумлением смотрит на изысканное кольцо на безымянном пальце, которое поблёскивает камешками.

\- Можешь ничего не говорить. Твоё согласие тут даже и не нужно, - вмиг становится серьезным её будущий муж.

Октавия и Линкольн импортирует маленький комочек, завернутый в розовое одеяльце. Они оба улыбаются, как полоумные, когда передают ребенка маме.

Веснушек, точь-в-точь, как у Белла. Малышка зевает беззубым ротиком и уже смотрит на своих родителей внимательными голубыми глазками.

\- Давай назовем ее Скай, - просит О шепотом, чтобы не испугать свою племянницу. - Скай, с цветом глаз совсем как небо.

\- Спасибо, что не Скай, как Люк Скайуокер, - смеется ее брат.

\- Почти все дети рождаются с голубыми глазами, - насмешливо информирует Кларк. - Они поменяются.

Девочка в ее руках копошится и снова засыпает.

_Они записывают ее в официальных документах как Скайлер Блейк._

_Все так же смотрит на мир глазами неба. _


End file.
